


Ghost Notes

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is starting to struggle between dreaming and waking. Every night Frank dances and the beautiful music plays. Gerard knows that the music wants to take his life and yet he is seduced by it still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly starting to transfer all my old fics from a different site onto here. This one was just a small drabble based off Victors piano solo from the Corpse Bride.

It was raining when the music started. Somewhere distant... Somewhere... Different...

Gerard opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness of the grand, renaissance style bed chamber he was lying in. The floor to ceiling curtains at the bay window were open, allowing moonlight to filter in and send shadows of the rain across the floor; tiny grey spots that danced and shimmered across the plush carpet.

Gerard was still for a long moment, listening to the rain hammering heavily against the glass, mingled in with the almost dreamlike notes of music he was uncertain whether he was hearing or dreaming. Just one note... then another a second or two later... then another... soft, piano notes that seemed ghost like in the darkness.

Gerard slowly slipped from his bed, bare feet pressing against carpet so thick it was like a cushion against the soles. His footsteps were muted as he tiptoed slowly to the window, resting one knee on the window seat and gazing out at the rain. 

The window should have looked out on the gardens fit for a palace, and the wood beyond them. But whether it was because of the rain so heavy or just a trick of the moonlight Gerard could see nothing but silver water and the gentle ivory glow of the full moon. It took Gerard a moment to realise that as more piano notes began to blend into his consciousness certain raindrops were flashing with a glimpse of colour when they landed against the glass.

Gerard smiled dreamily and tipped his head to the side, realising slowly that the piano music that was rising and falling in volume, like gentle waves of melody was being played by the rain itself.

Gerard pressed his hands to the cool glass of the window and slowly stepped up to stand on the window seat. He glanced down and noticed for the first time that he was naked, and when he glanced back through the glass he wanted nothing more than to feel the rain. To feel the music get played against his very skin.

Gerard stepped through the glass in one fluid step, feeling no shock when he passed through what should have been something quite solid, and his feet pressed against dry, soft grass rather than plummeting down to the ground. Gerard just walked, his eyes wide with serene curiosity, his arms out and his hands open. 

Wandering across dark emerald grass like some sort of messiah the rain began to disappear, and the music grew louder. The darkness was dissolving like ink in water, the moon was growing bigger, more golden. The music was increasing.

Gerard came to a slow stop as the dark gardens became a wide field, grass so bright it was almost luminous. The sun so big it almost filled the whole sky. Gerard smiled and sank down to sit on the grass, watching as more details began to appear, as if being drawn by an invisible hand. Plants and trees and beautiful insects.

Gerard allowed his body to fall backwards, moving slowly as if through water until he was lying on his back, the grass seeming to rest against him in a light caress. Above him the sky was the most beautiful shade of blue, fluffy white clouds drifting across it in time to the music that still resonated in Gerard’s ears. At some points the music felt as though it was only in his own head... and at other points it sounded so solid it felt as though he could reach out and grab the notes.

Gerard closed his eyes for a second, the music raising so much his heart began to race in shock. He could imagine the music lifting like walls around him, trapping him in a prison of beautiful noise where he wouldn’t know he was in danger until it was too late. But then something soft and ticklish against his chin made him open his eyes again and the music dimmed in response, Gerard’s heart relaxing.

Going cross eyed Gerard looked down to see a sapphire butterfly standing on his chin, moving its antennae to pick up Gerard’s scent and sense his risk. Gerard kept very still, practically holding his breath until the butterfly began to walk forward, Gerard barely able to feel its tiny legs as it came to a halt on his lips and stood there.

Gerard closed his eyes again and smiled, the rising music getting more and more intense, the walls building higher but the butterfly made him feel safe and he pouted gently against it. The tiny creature’s wings opened and closed slowly. Gerard opened his eyes and gazed dreamily at the insect before it occurred to him why he had left his room in the first place. A pulling sensation in his stomach he hadn’t even noticed before now, but knew was what was leading him. The butterfly seemed to know it too.

“Take me to him.” Gerard whispered, the butterfly sailing up into the air on his words and Gerard got to his feet along with it, following it as it flew through the strange world that was changing again.

The colour of the field was fading, going back to black as the music became more solid, less ethereal. The more Gerard walked the darker things became, until all he could see was the glowing blue of the butterfly in the distance, his legs moving faster to try and run but his speed didn’t feel as if it was increasing. And yet the music was changing... the notes were the same, the melody was not different... but Gerard could sense it. The music wasn’t magic anymore, it was reality. 

He was waking up.

“Wait!” Gerard called, his voice quiet and echoey in the abyss, the butterfly starting to disappear and in its stead was a dancing figure.

Gerard stopped trying to run as relief washed over him, a smile gracing his features as he came to a steady stop to watch his lover dance.

Frank was quite a distance away from him, but Gerard could make out every detail of him. He seemed to glow like the moon in the darkness, dancing slowly to the piano that had accompanied Gerard on his journey. 

Frank was standing right up on his tiptoes, wearing skin coloured leggings and no shirt so he seemed to be naked without any obscenity. His arms were stretched out, his hands turning and twisting as he danced on his toes along to the music. He was moving slowly, his eyes closed and lips parted. Though his face was the picture of serenity Gerard could tell he was concentrating hard, focusing to keep his balance as he span in slow, graceful pirouettes and leapt through the darkness like a ballet dancer with no ties to gravity.

Gerard felt his heart squeeze gently as Frank’s hips twisted one way and his torso the other, his flexible body arching and twirling and making things that were not only products of long hours of practice and great skill, but also of pain, look as effortless as breathing. He was beautiful, and Gerard understood now that Frank was the moon; and the rain; and the butterfly; and the music... the beautiful music, so calming and seductive. He was a dancer, and a lover... he was a playful entity that pulled Gerard with gentle hands on magical journeys night after night, whenever his music played. Always a different song, but always beautiful. Always dangerous... Gerard knew better than to trust the music Frank created when he danced and yet he could not stop from being pulled in every time.

Frank was stood on one foot now, the other foot resting against the opposite knee as Frank span in a slow circle like the ballet dancers that hid inside music boxes. His head was tilted down, eyes still closed, arms still outstretched. Gerard could hear the music coming to an end and wished he could find the wind up key that would let him hear it again.

“Frankie...” He whispered, walking forward as Frank span, oblivious to his presence. “Won’t you play the music again? Dance for me some more, my love. Please, won’t you Frankie?” Gerard hurried forward, quickening his pace and calling Frank’s name louder, the volume seeming obscene in the tranquil darkness and Frank’s eyes snapped open.

A screeching filled Gerard’s ears and he squeezed his eyes shut, gasping when he heard Frank cry out in surprise and when he opened his eyes again he was stood in the doorway to the dance studio, looking just in time to see Frank’s ankle twist and his body crumple to the floor with a ‘thud’.

“Frankie!” Gerard rushed forward into the room, falling to his knees beside Frank and helping him up into a sitting position as Frank hissed in pain. There was no more music, only a spinning in Gerard’s head and a heavy feeling, letting him know he had given into it again. If he hadn’t woken up it would have sucked him into it, he would have walked willingly into the arms of the killing song and kissed it as he died.

“Ow...” Frank whined, draping an arm around Gerard’s neck so that he could shift awkwardly and lean against his side. 

“I’m sorry Frankie.”

“It’s alright. You were sleep walking again.” Frank looked at Gerard and smiled gently, letting him know he wasn’t angry. Gerard had been sleep walking a lot recently, ever since Frank had passed his ballet course at the dance academy and had moved into Gerard’s place with him. The spare room had been changed into his dance studio, where he often came to dance in the middle of the night where sleepiness made his movements more dreamlike.

“Sorry...” Gerard whispered, blushing as he looked down at Frank’s ankle and made sure it wasn’t too badly hurt. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Frank assured him, looking at Gerard and biting his lip as he lifted his hand to wipe away a bead of sweat resting against Gerard’s temple. “Are you?” He asked quietly, biting his lip. The sleep walking seemed harmless enough, but Frank was growing increasingly worried about it. Gerard always seemed... different afterwards. Only for a few minutes, but still... different. 

“I’m fine.” Gerard whispered, leaning in to tenderly kiss Frank’s lips and sigh with relief at the solidness. Now he was back in reality he could think properly about the danger of his dream. Of the beautiful music and the way it was created. 

“I think you should stop dancing in the middle of the night though...” Gerard added quietly as he lifted Frank bridal style and carried him from the studio, flicking off the lights. Frank smiled curiously, looking at Gerard with his arms draped around his neck.

“Why?”

“You should only dance when you have music playing.” Gerard shrugged, Frank giggling as he was carried upstairs to their tiny bedroom. It was their dream to get enough money to one day buy a large house, with renaissance style bedrooms and large bay windows. For now though, this little house was enough.

“But I imagine my own music in my head.” Frank smiled softly, nuzzling his lips against Gerard’s neck. A soft... ticklish caress, like the kiss of a butterfly.

“I know... That’s what worries me...” Gerard whispered softly, though that’s the final word on the conversation as the two men disappear into their room together. But back in the dance studio, where no one can see, the mirrored walls are reflecting a dancer. His eyes are closed and his arms are spread like the messiah, twirling on one foot as gentle music plays all around him. Butterflies seem to flutter about the walls but do not approach the dancer, only becoming so close before flying away again as if the dancer is not safe.

The dancer is beautiful, tattooed yet graceful. If Gerard could see him he might even say he was Frankie, but the man dancing in the mirror is not quite Frank... Not quite.

Though he does create the most beautiful music.


End file.
